


They've Gone Plaid

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background GingerRose, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I put Ben Solo in a kilt you're welcome, Minor drinking but it's literally just a shot of scotch, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey wants the redwood okay, Shameless Smut, They wear plaid its a turn on, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Rey stared at the elegant tables and place-settings, her name printed in custom hand-writing on a little card.Who wrote this?She pondered, examining the craft and every swirl of each letter. So beautiful, so careful; she wondered who could have made something with such detail and steady hands.She plucked the card from its little stand to admire the indent of ink on the paper.“Like it?”Rey nearly dropped the paper at the very deep, sexy voice from behind her.—In which Rey is at her best friend's wedding and lays eyes on the Best Man wearing a kilt.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212
Collections: Summer Fic Exchange 2020





	They've Gone Plaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



> For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie) for the TWD Summer Exchange. I was told to take any excuse to get Rey and Ben in plaid. XD I had a lot of fun with this fic and I learned a bit about some of the traditions in Scottish weddings, including kilts lol. Hope you like this silly fluffy filth.

It was too bloody fucking _hot._

Rey panted as she flopped onto her chair in her light, airy _plaid_ dress. It was the lightest thing and fairly comfortable, the only issue was it was black and green plaid with little rhinestones on the off-shoulder, and a bow on top. Rey appreciated how light it was, but that still didn’t help the fact the damn sun decided to grace the wedding party with its scorching presence.

It just had to be a wedding with Scottish traditions mixed in, and it just had to have a requirement for the bridal party to wear something with plaid in it, even something as simple as a sash. Rey wasn’t one to disappoint her best friend Rose so she went all-in on the plaid. Rey rarely chose to spoil herself, preferring to scrimp around and stock up on food and put money away, but the dress she found was well-made and not too overly pricey.

Rose loved it, as did her now-husband, Armitage.

Rey stared at the elegant tables and place-settings, her name printed in custom hand-writing on a little card. _Who wrote this?_ She pondered, examining the craft and every swirl of each letter. So beautiful, so careful; she wondered who could have made something with such detail and steady hands.

She plucked the card from its little stand to admire the indent of ink on the paper.

“Like it?”

Rey nearly dropped the paper at the very deep, sexy voice from behind her. She turned around and standing before her was a very tall, fuckable redwood of a man.

The Best Man. 

His hair was impeccable, smooth silk combed through. His shoulders were broad and filled out his suit jacket to the point where she wondered if the stitches were strained. And of course, he was wearing a plaid kilt, red and black. 

Rey never thought that look would ever make a man look like a goddamn snack but here he was.

She had met the Best Man once or twice in passing during all the wedding planning, but never spoken so much as a word to him.

He sat down next to her, and all Rey could do was stare. Stare at the Scottish thistle lapel on his jacket and not the implications behind a kilt.

His card read the name “Ben Solo,” in a scribble of cursive, hastily done unlike her own card.

Rey nodded. “It’s beautiful,” she choked out, reaching for a glass of water to quench her thirst in this awful summer heat. What was taking the sun-umbrellas so long to get here? Why hadn’t they even thought of these beforehand? At least Rey was prepared for the bagpipes to ring in her ears.

The summer heat was not stopping the bride and groom from taking to the dance floor.

“Where were you all through dinner?” She teased Ben.

“Calling the caterers,” he responded and _fuck_ , his voice. She clenched her legs together, trying to fight the summer heat and whatever else was simmering in her blood. “The weather wasn’t supposed to be this high of a temperature. Nor did I expect the sun to come out.”

Rey laughed with no humor in her voice. “Neither did I.”

“So you’re Rey,” he said, eying the card still in her hand. “I’m Ben. Armie’s friend.”

“I gathered, or else I would really be questioning why you’re here at the head of the table,” she teased.

“We were set up,” he said, a little hint of a smile on his lips. “This was an elaborate scheme of theirs to get me to talk to you.”

Well, that would explain the odd seating arrangements, and the fact Rey was one of the bridesmaids.

“Ugh,” Rey took a shot of scotch. It was only five and dancing began and they had a very long night ahead of them. “Rose keeps trying to set me up so I’m not shocked. I’m just surprised she managed to fool me enough this time.”

Ben ran his hand through his hair, his massive, massive hand with thick fingers that easily could count for two of her own and they were so long— “Armitage said I needed to get my head out of my ass so you’re stuck with me for the rest of the night.”

“Doesn’t sound like a total loss,” Rey said, watching as her best friend stretched on her toes to kiss her husband again, “They’re gonna be wrapped up in each other all night anyways. Besides Ben, you can help me find out one thing.” Rey bounced the name card in her fingers. “Who made these?”

“I did.”

Did this hunk of a man with hands the size of her own damn thigh say he hand-wrote all the name placement cards?

“You… You’re the one who made all these?”

He shrugged, the tips of his ears peeking out of his long silky hair tinting pink. “I found it relaxing.”

She beamed. “Can you show me sometime how you do it? I don’t have steady enough hands to do calligraphy like this.”

He reached into the leather pouch of his kilt—Rey remembered Rose calling it a sporran—and pulled out a pen. “I can show you now.”

“Why do you have a pen?”

“You never know, plus what else am I supposed to put in this?”

“Oh sure, men still get basically pockets and I don’t. I want a refund on this plaid.”

The laughter from Ben’s lips was infectious.

The caterers came in and finally set up a slew of sun-umbrellas over the entire reception. Rey leaned back in her chair and took a large gulp of water, relieved to be out of the damned sun before she got a major burn on her bare back.

Ben shifted over and flipped over his own name card. He wrote down her name in sweeping flourishes and her heart stopped. His hand, large as it was, was steady, controlled. Easily he could punch a wall with it but instead, he wrote her name.

“It’s not as clean since it’s just a regular pen and not a fine-point but…” He took her card and wrote on the back the words beautiful. “Same technique.”

His handwriting was drop-dead gorgeous just like the rest of him.

She took the card from his hand and their fingertips brushed, sending an electric shock through Rey straight to her core. 

Was it her, or did his eyes dart to her mouth for a moment?

“Thank you for showing me,” she managed to say. She couldn’t blame the heat any more for how hot and bothered she was. Damn this man.

“You’re welcome,” he said. His gaze trailed over her, glancing at her chest before moving up to her shoulder. “You look…” His own finger tugged at his collar. “Your dress looks great on you.”

Rey, of course, attempted to ease his nerves, which is why the next thing out of her mouth was not embarrassing in any way, shape, or form. “I bet it would look even better on the floor.”

Her eyes grew as wide as probably his massive hands. Oh shit. “Oh god,” she stammered. “I mean… I’m so sorry I…”

Ben placed a hand on her bare shoulder and she had to bite down a shiver trailing down her spine at the caress of his fingertips against her skin. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. “I would like to see that dress on the floor once this evening is over.”

Her nicest pair of panties were soaked for the next four hours.

* * *

Sitting there in sheer horny agony was worth the wait. 

Rey led Ben to her room for the night, her feet aching from the heels but she was too aroused and desperate and needy to care. She wanted to climb and damn it she was going to climb the fuckable redwood tonight.

The second she stepped into her room she whirled around to face Ben who was staring at her like his next meal.

They stayed like that for a good minute.

Ben, reached up with a tentative hand to trail his knuckles over her bare neck and over her bare shoulder, over the skin of her upper chest and teasing the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, stopping at the one thick strap of her plaid dress.

"Do you want this, Rey?" Ben asked and her heart fluttered at the question.

Very, very much yes she wanted him to push her down, undo the zipper of her dress and fuck her all night. But there was something that cut through her haze of horniness. He was being very sweet and gentle with her, asking for her consent verbally. It made her already-soaked black lace panties practically dripping with her arousal.

"Yes. I do," she breathed. "You tested?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm all good." Then his lips fell into a frown and his cheeks were flushed pink and Rey had to raise an eyebrow at that. He reached into the sporran of his kilt with a roll of his eyes. "Fucking Armitage gave me this on our way out as if he was prepared for the sudden possibility of us…" 

In Ben's hand was a condom in shiny foil and Rey started giggling at Ben's rather adorable grumpy expression.

"Only one?" She said between laughs.

He cocked his head at her. "Who said this was the only one? The pouches on these things are quite expansive."

She licked her lips. "I like your kilt even more now."

Ben chuckled, his face still red. "It was for the wedding photos."

"Yes but it makes the wearer look even more hot, and that we won't have to worry all night with how much stuff you can put into the pouches. Like I said, men are the lucky ones." She gestured to her own dress. "No pockets or pouches here sir."

He tugged her closer. "The dress you're wearing still has benefits," he muttered in her ear. He guided her to a vanity with a mirror, pressing her back up against the edge. Her skin tingled as his hands roamed over her back and up into her hair, pulling the pins and clasps out with care and placing them on the vanity. The intimacy of the gesture made Rey's blood race and feel as if this wasn't just going to be a one-night thing.

She was perfectly fine with that thought.

Once the last bobby pin was removed from her head and her waves fell loose, Ben cupped her jaw and tilted her head up to meet his molten amber eyes.

"You're so… Intense," she said. "But in control."

"Believe me, sweetheart—" and Rey thought she couldn't get any more of a silly giddy romantic vibe from him but his own nickname for her took the wedding cake. "—You're facing someone who had to control himself all day around you lest I bend you over a table in a spare room and fuck your lovely cunt until you scream."

She clenched around nothing, leaning up a bit more so his breath ghosted her lips. "No table, but bend me over a bed and I might scream anyways."

He stared at her, jaw slightly agape. "You're unbelievable," he said before claiming her lips with his. 

Ben kissed her with unwavering passion, slow, controlled, but firm, demanding. The pads of his fingers pressed into her back and across her naked skin, eliciting a moan from her throat. Rey clutched at his hair, silk between her fingers. One of her hands trailed down to his jacket, tugging it off his shoulder. He relinquished his hold on her for a moment to remove it before going back to feeling her up, caressing her back while gripping her ass. Rey’s core burned with need, her blood set aflame with desire.

He finally pulled away for air and turned her around to push her onto the bed, his fingers reaching for the zipper on the side of her dress. “God, you look so sexy in plaid,” he muttered, looking over her like a piece of gorgeous art. “Too bad I have to take it off of you.”

Rey snorted. “You say that like you don’t want to see me naked.”

Ben smirked down at her, a devious glint in his eye. “Oh, believe me sweetheart, I want to see all of _you_.” His words were punctuated by the slow pace of the zipper trailing down her side. She helped him pull the dress down her chest and he stopped, gobsmacked at her bare tits. 

“No bra?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. “Dress was supportive enough to not warrant one.”

His hands—god they were huge—cupped her breasts, his thumbs rolling over her perky nipples. “Beautiful. It’s like you’re a present begging to be unwrapped.”

Her eyes razed over him looking so undone, settled between her legs still wearing his clothes, including the kilt. Her cunt throbbed thinking about how his shirt was straining against his muscles. She reached up to undo a button. “I wanna see _your_ tits too.”

He laughed, moving off of her and stripping down to nothing. She would miss that kilt dearly.

But his chest was so huge and broad, Rey gaped in awe at the muscles and how thick his arms were. 

“You really are a fuckable redwood,” Rey whispered, reaching up to press her comically tiny hand to his pec.

“A redwood? That’s a new one,” Ben said. “And well, the fuckable part.”

Rey licked her lips, kissing his shoulder. “Who wouldn’t want to fuck you? You’re gorgeous and… Tall.”

“You really know how to stroke my ego, sweetheart.”

“If I stroke it more will you fuck me sooner?”

He pushed her back down, climbing over her while palming her breast with one hand and stroking her inner thigh with the other. Her back arched in pleasure.

“Patience.” Ben licked his lips. “You waited four hours for this; you can wait a little bit longer.”

“Such a tease—” 

He cut her off as he took a breast into his mouth and sucked, lapping and licking the sensitive skin.

Rey moaned, gripping the sheets for stability as he switched to her other breast. His fingers down below still teased around her mound, tugging at her drenched panties.

He released her breast with a loud pop. “You’re so wet, Rey.”

Rey thrust her hips at his stilled fingers. “Well when you’re whispering naughty things in my ears for a good four hours while doing sexy calligraphy, I can hardly be blamed for being wet.”

Ben leaned down with a wicked grin on his lips and kissed her, his tongue sweeping across her lower lip. She parted her mouth, allowing him to lick deeper and caressed her tongue with his. 

She let out a squeal of delight when his fingers dipped into the lace of her panties and into her soaked folds, lightly rubbing at her bundle of nerves. 

He hiked up her dress more, the plaid fabric pooling at her waist. Kissing his way down, he pulled off her thin panties and tossed them aside, her cunt bare in the cooling air of summer.

“I bet you taste as good as you look,” Ben hummed before parting her folds and taking one long tentative lick.

“Oh god, Ben,” Rey moaned out, clutching at his hair. “More, _more_.”

He devoured her cunt, dragging his tongue from her clit down to her opening. Nibbling on her nub, he pressed a finger into her. Rey writhed under his grasp, forcing him to grip her hip with one hand to hold her down while he continued his ministrations. His finger was so thick and huge, easily counting for two of her own. She clenched around his finger thinking of how much his cock was going to fill her…

“Want another?” Ben asked, pulling away from her cunt. 

Rey nodded, tugging at his hair. “Please Ben.”

“So needy,” he said with amusement.

“You made me needy you di—”

Ben cut her off with two fingers pressing into her. She gasped, jolting her hips. His lips latched onto her cilt and she fell over the edge, white-hot pleasure shuddering down her spine. That had to be the strongest orgasm Rey had in a long, long time.

She fell limp on the sheets. Ben slid his fingers out of her and licked her juices off.

“Just as good as you look,” he said.

Rey pulled the rest of the zipper of her dress down and shimmied out of it, tossing it on the floor and spreading her legs. “Well, does it look good on the floor?” she asked.

Ben’s eyes darted to the floor before a crooked smile formed on his irresistible mouth. “Yes. Yes it does.”

A shuffle and the tearing open of a foil later, Rey found herself pinned beneath Ben, his cock nudging at her entrance and spreading her very, very wide open. Who knew he would be equal in size to his height and broadness?

“Let me know if it hurts, okay?” Ben said, kissing her cheek before pushing further into her heat.

She didn’t feel any pain, but she appreciated the gesture all the same. He was just… a lot to take in. “Keep going,” she whispered, grasping his forearms.

When his hips were flush against hers, Rey felt utterly, utterly full, the air knocked out of her lungs.

“You okay?” he asked her, voice strained from trying to keep his control. 

Rey nodded. “Yes. I’m fine.” She wiggled her hips against his. “Fuck me like you mean it, Ben.”

His voice was low and husky, tingling in her ears. “Fuck, I love it when you say my name.” He gripped her hips hard and almost pulled all the way out before slamming his cock back into her. Rey tightened her grasp around his shoulders as he fucked into her, his cock dragging along her walls and hitting the spots that send hot pleasure through her veins. 

“Ben,” she said again. “Harder.”

He pulled out and flipped her over. “You liked being fucked hard by my cock?” he whispered in her ear. “Don’t you, Rey?”

“Yes, I fucking _love_ it,” Rey panted, clutching the sheets in her hands as he impaled her again at a new angle. She loved how he whispered filthy dirty things to her, not ashamed to do so.

He stilled over her with a guttural groan, coming undone as he came. She could feel his heavy breath trailing over her neck as he held himself above her body, so as not to crush her. When Ben recovered enough, he pulled out of her and flipped her back over, his hand lazily trailing down to her sensitive, swollen cunt and softly rubbing her bundle of nerves to completion. She came with a soft moan, cuddling up to his chest, hearing the snap of latex and the soft crash of a plastic bag.

“That,” Rey said, licking her parched lips. “Was the best sex I’ve had.”

Ben smiled, a soft, genuine smile. “Such glowing reviews.”

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk in the morning at this rate.”

“Then I did my job.”

Rey teased her finger over his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You have how many more condoms?”

“Probably five,” Ben answered. He buried his face into her neck. “Give me a bit and I promise you will not be able to walk at all in the morning.”

Rey giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her up from her ass to the small of her back.

* * *

In the morning, Rey practically limped out of bed to the bathroom, sore between her legs beyond compare, but she didn’t mind. It was worth it from the mind-blowing hot sex she’d had with the Best Man last night. However, a good long bath with epsom salts was in order later.

Ben groaned and turned over under the sheets when Rey stepped out of the bathroom.

“Too damn bright,” he muttered, burying himself under a pillow to ignore the hot summer sunlight pouring through the windows.

Rey smiled at the fact Ben Solo was definitely not a morning person.

She climbed back into bed next to him, sitting up and checking her phone only to see one text-message that made her eye twitch.

_You’re welcome Rey <3\. _

Rey rolled her eyes at Rose’s antics.

The best part of waking up next to Ben though, was how he liked to cuddle. His arm trailed over her waist—good lord his hand was still mind-blowingly large to her—and pulled her closer to him.

“Wanna get dinner tonight?” he mumbled, still half-dead.

Rey brushed aside his hair, admiring how youthful and innocent his face was when he was sleepy.

“I’d like that,” she said. “I’ll even wear the plaid again, just for you.”

“You’re trying to kill me, sweetheart.”

Rey shimmed down into the sheets and kissed his nose. “I could request you wear that kilt again instead…”

He cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss. “You in that dress is better, believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
